Miraculous Oof
by Mistress-Otaku-Uzumaki-Fox
Summary: This is not my story its my friends, please be nice its her first story, please be polite to her. Um its about " What were to happen if a force were to pull our heroes closer together, or make one end it all together" Its Hurt/comfort,Romance.


Author : Pikatronaculoushamwak **(the author now has a account but will still be posting on mine tho)**

Editor & Publisher : Mouf / Mistress-Otaku-Uzumaki-Fox is in **bold**

(Also is you can't tell by how bad it is, this is my first fanfic sooo yeah)

Chapter 1

Ladybug and Chat were resting, after their patrol, on the Eiffel tower as they watched the sun set into the horizon.

Ladybug realized that she considered Chat , not just a friend, but her best friend, even if she didn't know him out of the suit. She could always tell him what was on her mind, as long as it didn't reveal too much of her identity, and Chat always made things much more interesting when he was around.

Chat notices Ladybug looking over at him, but didn't pay much attention to it. He knew that his lady only saw him as a friend, and to be honest, it hurt him a bit. They've known each other for, what was it, 2 years now, and nothing has changed between them, he was only a friend to her.

Chat remembered that after the fight with Glaciator, he was about to tell her how much she meant to him.

(flash back)

" It's beautiful, Chat " " Aren't you glad you finally came?" This was it, he thought to himself, he was going to tell her EVERYTHING, and give her a rose that matches her suit right after " Listen Chat , I don't wanna play around with your feelings, it would be the same as lying to you, and I don't wanna do that. Your more than just a partner Chat Noir. You're my friend, and I'd _never_ want to lie to a friend".

Not only had she just friend-zoned him, her 'more than just a partner' as if he was just Chat Noir, and had no civilian self with feelings and problems too.

But he was still confused with what his lady had just said. LYING? That doesn't sound like her.

" Why do you think i'd be lying?"

" Because there's this boy I…"

His heart stopped

Another boy? In my lady's life.

Wait

She could already have a BOYFRIEND for all he knew. He would have been hitting on someone who was already with someone else.

He couldn't call her 'his lady' is she wasn't really his ,but...

" There's a boy? Who is.."

He knew he shouldn't have asked, she never gives any information about her personal life.

Maybe that was the reason that she didn't show up to the dinner. Well, who would go on a 1 on 1 dinner with a person who was in love with them, and not even really knowing who the person is, and not be able to tell them almost anything about themselves to really get to know each other?

"It's— I can't tell you who it is. We can't know anything about each other. Our identities must remain a secret. We're both superheroes, Cat Noir. We don't have a choice."

Called it

There was a moment of silence between the two heros

Chat wondered if she would say something ELSE that would shred his heart into pieces, and notices that ladybug seemed sad after what she had just said to him, well they were both sad about what she had just said.

Chat didn't understand why she seemed sad though. It was _her _choice of words anyways.

He decided to make another move, very different from the ones he had planned just minutes ago.

He walked towards her, not breaking eye contact.

He smiled and put the rose in her hands.

"I get it, Ladybug. Your friendship means everything to me."

and it really did, just having her in his life brightens it.

He worked up the courage to kiss her cheek.

"You can keep the rose. It goes with your costume." he mentally slapped himself for not coming up with anything better than ..._that_, but he was too flustered with what he did in the heat of the moment to come up with anything better.

And with that he leaped away with his baton so that ladybug couldn't see how red his peach pink skin had become.

But he managed to escape a look at her, and she was blushing.

(End of freakishly long flash back)

When Chat came back to reality, it was already night, he checked the time on his baton,

" 9:36 already?"

The more he had that painful flashback, the less painful it was for him, "I guess time does cure all, huh."

He looked over at where ladybug was, and she seemed to be thinking of stuff too

Or was just really concentrated in the direction his house was in.

" Well as much as i'd hate to disrupt you thinking of our future, I must bid you Adieu"

He said formally while bowing in a playful manner

She faced him " I was wondering when you would come back from La La land" she said and giggled playfully. He giggles in return.

She then yawned " well, i might as well be on my way home as well"

Chat Noir found an opening, and grinned widely.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your house, or stop by at mine first? I'll carry you bridal style, cuz you'll be mine soon, might as well get some practice, right? I can already picture it, a Chat in shining leather, carrying his lady over the plains. What do you think LB?"

Ladybug just awoke from a quick nap," * yawn* no, it's alright Chat , I think i'll pass. See you soon." And with that, Ladybug went to rest for the night, but Chat had other plans.

* * *

"Spots off"

The moment the transformation disappeared, Marinette flopped on her bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas. Today was a long day for her, and she just needed a break from it all.

" Marinette, don't you think you should do your homework before you go to sleep?"

" Ehhh, Tiki, i'll do it tomorrow"

"You have school tomorrow"

" Then i'll wake up early"

"We _both _know you're not going to do that, Marinette"

" Fine Tikki, but it's only because i knew you wouldn't let me sleep if i didn't finish it"

She was groaning with sleepiness, and tripping over everything on the floor as she made her way to the desk to do her homework. And LUCKY FOR HER, she had fallen behind in class for staring at the blond head in front of her, IN EVERY CLASS. So she had to get through :

1) The ABSOLUTE WORST, she had to study for a test on particle physics in Science

2) A packet for Math

3) The online questions for history ( lucky Tiki could help her cause she was around for basically every time period, and had great memory)

4)An essay for english

And after seeing everything she had to do that was due tomorrow, she realized that she would sleep at 1 in the morning if she finished it all today.

Even though ladybugs are lucky, her luck was bad.

As she began to take out take out a paper to start her english essay, she heard knocking on the balcony door.

Great, Just my luck, now i'll Never finish my homework.

"Tikki, Hide"

She reluctantly went to open the hatch, while making sure Tikki was in position"

"Welcome to Marinette's room, where you can apparently come at any time and never let her finish her homework. HoW mAy I HeLp yOu?"

" Nice to see you too princess. Sorry about that. Listen, if you really feel that way right now, i'll leave an-"

" No, im sorry Chat , it's just that i'm really sleepy and stressed Right now, and I have to do homework for every class and that adds on to -"

" It sounds like _My _Princess is in need of a Knight in shining armor"

" and some smarts so they can do my homework while I sleep" she giggled.

" Well, i won't do your homework, but i'd love to help a damsel in distress, also i have straight A's so I cou-"

" Awsome, hurry up, you already know my room like the back of your hand, so come on in"

And it wasn't a lie, ever since Nathaniel became evillustrator, Chat would always come over when he was down in the dumps, happy, or just bored, and he often referred as his own house as his second home, and made himself comfortable, not that marinette minded, and if she were honest, she enjoyed his company.

"Lets see what you have here"

Chat was right behind Marinette, and was looking over her shoulder onto her desk. At first Marinette would have froze at the thought of Chat right behind her, almost touching, only 2 centimeters apart, but she was completely used to it.

* * *

Chat hoped that it didn't bother Marinette for him to be right behind her. He does admit though, is it were Ladybug instead of marinette, he would have said at least 2 dirty puns about the situation, but he saw both marinette and ladybug differently, and only a thin line between the differences between the two girls.

And one of the main differences would be organization. He always imagined Ladybug to be one of the most organized people to live, based off how organized her complicated plans for defeating akumas are, and her graceful combat moves.

And here he was with marinette in a CATSUIT helping her due all the homework due in the morning, and she had homework and late classwork in every class. He came to wonder what marinette even does during class. does she just space out for 7 hours straight?

" Wow Marinette, what do you even do during class?"

" I- It's not really that important Chat " Of course she had do doze while Chat was inspecting her homework, didn't she.

" Ok then, might as well start at the beginning. What's your first class?, because that's the homework thats due first" Of course Chat knew the order of her classes, the entire class had the same classes, he just didn't want Marinette to think that he stalked her, or find out his identity.

" History"

Chat stared at her for a bit, as if she hadn't said anything

" I mean english"

Chat 's expression hadn't changed

" Math?"

'Just say Science, just say Science' he kept chanting in his head

" You know what Chat , let's just start with Science, i can see you were just waiting through the options."

"YE- I mean all right, it is my favorite subject anyways. Ok wadda ya got?"

* * *

Marinette couldn't think straight. She was so sleepy that she forgot the order of her own classes. And we're barely on the first subject

This was going to be a long night.

/ Flash into da future \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" All right Marinette, you made it this far, now all you need is to finish that math packet"

Marinette couldn't understand how Chat was still awake and enthusiastic about homework at

…..12:45?!

" How are you still so ….. you ?" Marinette asked, still half asleep.

" I guess you give me a reason to keep going" He said, being truthful, but slightly embarrassed.

" mmhhh"

He looked over at Marinette, and swore that she would have been beet red by that comment, but, she was dozed off completely, and was mumbling things under her breath, that he couldn't completely understand.

" Three kids... and a …..hamster …..named -"

"Marinette, are you still there"

" WHA- Oh , Chat , you're still here *yawn* whats up?"

" Not your Grades, that's for sure"

"Hey" she gently punched Chat 's shoulder

" Come of princess, you only need to finish the packet and then you're done."

Marinette pulled out the math packet, when suddenly, a small folded sticky note came out of one of the pages and landed right splat center on her desk.

Marinette knew what it was, but Chat didn't, so he quickly grabbed it before Marinette could do anything, and unfolded it, so he could read it out loud.

"Meet me at the school's main entrance tomorrow after school"

As he got to the end of the note, Chat froze at the name signed at the bottom,

"... Luka"

**(ok thats chapter 1, I hope ya'll enjoyed this as much as I did. And if you hurt my friend feelings with unnecessary mean comments I'll hunt you down :)**

( hi its me the author Oofer Mc Oof, i'll update dis whenever i feel like it, and whenever mouf wants to lol)


End file.
